


Somewhere Over The Rainbow

by KoreArabin



Category: Strike Back
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Arse Appreciation, Blindfolds, Bondage, Gags, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Latex, Lube, M/M, Omega Verse, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, baby, you are such an innocent little thing sometimes.  What say I fetch my grease gun and the latex sheets, you strip off and pop a couple of Seb's magic pills, and then see what you think?  I'm telling you, babes, once you've got into the swing of it, I could put a fucking <i>cricket ball</i> around the base of my cock when I fuck you, and you'd be begging for more."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm. This is, of course, totally OOC for John Porter in Strike Back. Please just put it down to my current obsession with Richard Armitage and his _arse_.
> 
> Srsly, it is a thing of utterly exquisite beauty.
> 
> Equally, Sebastian Moran here is pretty much my headcanon Moran from BBC Sherlock, where Moran has never actually appeared. So I can have whomsoever I wish as Sebastian, and I have made it so.
> 
> My headcanon Sebastian is [this gorgeous chap](http://eu.cdn001.fansshare.com/photos/raystevenson/ray-stevenson-shared-picture-1717185169.jpg), probably best known for Rome and Thor. Rarrrrr!

"Sebastian."

"John?"

"I'm horny as fuck, and even looking at the latest edition of "Really Big Guns" magazine isn't doing it for me. Fuck, Seb, I need something different, something _new_ , but what?"

Sebastian smiles, raising an eyebrow, as he always does when he's got something devilishly filthy up his sleeve.

"Read much fanfiction, John?"

oOo

For all his pumped-iron, gun-toting, gleaming six-packed machismo, John is endearingly innocent when it comes to some of the finer points of rough, dirteh, sex. Not that Sebastian is complaining; educating a slab of muscled, testosterone-fuelled, pure masculine beauty to be a moaning, begging, fuckslut hasn't exactly been a _chore_ , natch. But it does mean that he rather has to spell things out for him sometimes.

"Omegaverse. It's where the writer imagines that some people are _alphas_ ; they're the ones with big cocks with even bigger knots at the base of them. They give the _omegas_ a whole load of bloody good seeing-tos; the _omegas_ have arses that self-lubricate when they're in heat. 

Actually, when they're in heat they just become completely sex _mad_ , ripping their clothes off, moaning, glooping lubrication all over the shop, and basically presenting their arses to any alphas in the vicinity." 

John looks puzzled - bless. "What d'ya mean, presenting their arses?"

"Ermm, _displaying_ them - sans clothes, John, doh. Waving their arses at the alphas, trying to get them to fuck them. The alphas always do, of course, because the omegas smell really, really fucking lush, and they just can't resist them."

John looks a bit doubtful. "And what's this about knots?"

Sebastian sighs, fondly. "The alphas' cocks have a knot at the base - you know, like dogs - and when they come the knot swells up, to keep the come inside the omega, so he (it's virtually always a "he" - you don't seem to get fem!omegas in fanfic very often) can get banged up; yanno - up the duff. And then they get tied together, til the knot goes down again."

" _Blokes_ get _pregnant_? What the fuck is this stuff you've been reading, Seb?"

"Oh, baby, you are such an innocent little thing sometimes. What say I fetch my grease gun and the latex sheets, you strip off and pop a couple of Seb's magic pills, and then see what you think? I'm telling you, babes, once you've got into the swing of it, I could put a fucking _cricket ball_ around the base of my cock when I fuck you, and you'd be begging for more."


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck, John looks gorgeous like this, writhing and groaning on the gleaming black latex sheet, his toned physique oiled, his muscular buttocks slowly flexing as he rubs his cock against the slick rubber.

John _is_ beautiful, even with that frankly - massive - nose, and the rather small, cruel, sensual mouth, but somehow his features _work_ , and come together into a thing of quite transfixing beauty in that brooding face, and when Sebastian looks into John's crystal blue eyes or caresses his silky raven hair, even cropped as close as it is, currently, he can feel himself falling. He can feel himself drowning.

He needs to have him, now, to make John moan his name, over and over, to make John squeal as he forces his cock into him, with only the minimum of rough, perfunctory, preparation. He wants John writhing and pleading, _crying_ as he begs Seb to fuck him properly, to breed him like the desperately needy, horny, dripping, _omega_ he is.

Even when he's come and John's stretched out hole is sloppy with his seed, Seb'll keep fucking him, letting John feel the slickness of the semen inside him, hot and viscous as it squelches around Seb's cock, not letting it trickle out but keeping John stoppered up, _bred_ , his status as Sebastian's come receptacle emphasised in the continued penetration of his arse.

Sebastian wants to bite him, to mark him, not somewhere that’ll embarrass John in front of his friends and colleagues, but somewhere private, somewhere people might see if John’s showering at the gym or having a medical, a mark that’ll show he’s owned, that he belongs to Sebastian.

Fuck, if _Fantasy Sebastian_ had his way, he’d have _Fantasy John_ plugged whenever he’s not fucking him, and wearing a cock cage and collar even when he is. Seb closes his eyes and moans, enjoying the mental image of John naked on his knees, begging for a release that he knows Seb’ll deny him, mouthing desperately at Seb's cock, begging to be allowed to suck him, pleading to be used - anything Seb wants - if only he’ll just let him orgasm.

But Sebastian’d enjoy being cruel; he’d have John tied naked over a mating frame like a bitch waiting to be bred, milking John's prostate until he spills, draining his blue balls without giving him any relief. At all.

oOo

Sebastian is snapped out of his fantasies by John's rutting and moaning. Seb's magic pills contain a quite devastatingly effective aphrodisiac, and John's swallowed at least a couple of them.

"Sebastian? Fuck me. Please. Sebby. Please fuck your dirty _omega_. Mount me, pleeeeeasee. _Breed_ me."

Seb's impressed; John's picked up the omegaverse lingo pretty quickly. 

Enjoying his role as the virile, dominant, _alpha_ Sebastian growls as he picks up a fat roll of duct tape.

"You don't get to see and you don't get to speak. You're just a wet hole for my pleasure, and fuck me, I'm going to enjoy you."


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian strips out of his clothing quickly, and stands for a moment at the side of the bed, idly stroking his already straining cock. John turns his face towards him and looks up coyly from beneath his long, sable lashes. Even from this distance, Seb can see that the clear crystal blue of John’s eyes is virtually subsumed by the inky blackness of his pupils, blown so incredibly wide with arousal.

“Sebastian – c’mon. How slutty do I have to be for you to jump me? I want you. I _need_ your cock in my arse, _please_ , Sebs.”

John’s baritone is even deeper than usual, although his distinctive northern vowels are as flat as ever. He rolls his hips provocatively, maintaining eye contact with Sebastian, as if daring him to make a move.

Seb is on him in an instant, straddling his lower back and squeezing his wrists together with one hand, grabbing for the duct tape with the other.

“Want it rough, do you, you randy bastard? Yeah, I’ll give you rough, baby, rough like you won’t be walking straight for a week, rough like you’ll be needing a fucking icepack on your arse when I’m finished with you. 

I’m going to _fuck_ you and _knot_ you and _breed_ you like a bitch until you’re so fucking _sore_ , baby, and you’re going to _love_ it.”

John struggles, playfully at first, but then more violently as he realises that Seb is taping his wrists together behind his back. By then, of course, it’s too late; the duct tape holds him secure, and Sebastian slowly winds further loops up and over his arms until they’re bound fast in a tight, shiny, cocoon stretching from wrist to bicep.

Satisfied that John’s not going anywhere, Seb slides up his body, snapping off another long, shiny length of tape and winding it tightly around John’s head, covering his mouth and smothering his speech, rendering him completely mute.

John twists his head, his eyes wild, but Seb’s ready with another length of tape, which he again winds around John’s head, but this time over his eyes. Once he’s finished, John can only lie squirming helplessly on the bed, a vague, muffled, groaning coming from behind the tape covering his mouth.

Smiling wickedly, even though John can't see him, Seb retrieves the holdall containing the bits of kit he's been collecting for this scene, and starts unpacking.

oOo

Sebastian's been planning this for ages, and knows exactly how he wants to play it. The first step's done; getting John restrained and helpless, and disorientated by his inability to see or touch. John's a highly-trained soldier, of course, but he's not normally all stimmed upon aphrodisiacs and _gagging_ for it when he's out in the field.

The next is to go in hard - to take control and dominate the shit out of him - using pleasure and pain in equal amounts to get John even more het up, before he moves on to the rather esoteric toy he's bought especially for this scene.

Seb straddles John's hips, letting his hard cock lie hot in the valley between John's buttocks, teasing him with the slightest thrust every so often, spreading precome along the cleft at the top of John's backside.

"Want it in you, don't you, baby? Want to be mounted; want to feel your _alpha's_ thick cock filling you up, yeah? Then come on, present yourself to me."

Muffled groans spill from John's duct-taped mouth as he squirms beneath Seb, trying to push his arse up off of the bed, but held down by Seb's weight across his hips. Sebastian slides backwards, allowing John to push himself up using his knees and balancing himself on his chest, unable to use his arms, bound as they are tightly behind him.

"Good. Spread your legs - no, _wider_. I want to see your hole, and your cock and balls hanging down between your thighs. I want my _omega_ properly spread out for me. You don't get to hide anything from your _mate_ , baby."

John struggles to obey, his thigh muscles quivering as he tries to find purchase with his knees on the oil-slick rubber, his breathing harsh through his nose as the difficult position forces him to arch his back, pressing his chest into the bed and his arse higher into the air.

"Good boy. Oh, _very_ good. You are such an eager bitch, aren't you? I think you deserve a little reward for being so slutty and desperate."

Reaching between John's spread legs, Sebastian grips his cock hard in his fist and gives it a couple of hard, fast, pumps. John squeals, really _squeals_ , behind the tape, and Seb's tempted to just fuck him into the mattress then and there.

But, no. John's got to learn his place, and that's under Seb, mounted and fucked and filled up with come when he's earned it, and not before. Sliding the thick black rubber cockring over John's straining prick provokes further squeals, but this time Seb's got himself under control.

"No, baby. You'll get to come _if_ I think you've been a good, submissive, little omega. If I think you _deserve_ it. So you're going to have to put on a very good show for me, cos I'm a fucking _ravenously_ horny alpha male, and I want my bitch to _beg_ me for my come."


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian manoeuvres John on to his left side and sets about positioning him as he wants him, feeling very much as if he’s been blessed with his very own buff, oiled, sex doll to play with. Turning John slightly forwards so that he’s half lying on his chest, Seb bends John’s right leg at the knee and pushes it up, so that his thighs are at right angles to each other. The position leaves John’s perineum and balls exposed, and his buttocks slightly parted.

Seb settles himself between John’s legs, resting on John’s left thigh, and begins to lick, slowly, and maddeningly lightly, at the base of his ball sack, just tickling the soft dark hair covering them, blowing lightly between licks, setting John moaning again. 

“I’m going to lick you open, baby.” John's rumbling groan of arousal goes straight to Sebastian's cock.

He begins to lick in earnest, long, wide, wet sweeps of his tongue, laving John from his swollen balls, up over his perineum and along the dark valley between his buttocks, taking his time, _soaking_ John's most sensitive areas with his saliva. John whines and groans, twisting, arching his back and trying to press his arse backwards, trying to get Sebastian to breach him with his tongue.

Seb slaps him, hard, across the arse, and stills, determined not to move until John behaves himself.

"Don't fucking move. You do only what I say, only when I say it, _cunt_."

Seb's low growl provokes a muffled sound of protest from John, but he does as he's told and lies still. 

Satisfied, Sebastian palms John's buttocks, running his thumbs along the crease between them, before pulling them apart roughly. John's hole is pink and glistening, framed by damp curls of jet black. Sebastian licks over it, tongue slippery wet, his slurping obscenely loud and dirty in the quiet bedroom. John tastes faintly of soap, and of sweat and musk and just indefinably _John_ , and Seb just wants to bury his face in his arse and smell and lick and _devour_.

He thrusts his forefinger roughly into John's hole, ignoring the grunt of pain, working it in and out bluntly, before forcing his other forefinger in beside it. He uses them together to dilate and distend the tight muscle until it is open enough for him to push his tongue inside John and stretch him wide, licking between them, sunk as they are to the knuckles, soaked and straining wider to let him lick around them.

John's control snaps, and he twists himself up and around, his chest pressed to the rubber sheet, trying to spread his legs even wider and arch his arse up into Seb's face so that he can fuck him harder with his fingers and tongue.

"You dirty fucking _whore_."

Sebastian withdraws his left finger, immediately replacing it with the second and third fingers of his right hand which, along with the forefinger, he rams deep into John's arse, twisting them into a hook and pulling him upwards. John shouts into his gag at the sensation of so much of his weight being focussed on to such a tiny, but so very sensitive, area of his body. 

Positioning John so that his chest and face are pressed to the bed, and his arse is tilted up as far as it can be, Seb picks up the oil gun.

"You smell and taste of fucking, baby, so I'm going to lube you up 'til you've got slick running down between your legs. And then I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk, baby."


	5. Chapter 5

They’ve used the oil gun before in their games; it’s the sort of thing one uses to grease car engines or machinery, a simple pump gun with a six inch metal hose, only here it’s filled with lube rather than oil. Sebastian lines the cold tip of the gun’s hose up with John’s anus and begins to squeeze the pump handle, John grunting and instinctively clenching as short bursts of air hit his reddened, swollen, hole. 

On the fourth pump a load of lube shoots from the end of the hose, splashing between John’s buttocks and dribbling down over his perineum and testicles. Sebastian presses the hose tip harder and John grunts again, louder, as the cold tube pushes into him. The tip itself isn’t all that large, but it’s cold and the sudden intrusion is still uncomfortable.

Once the hose is completely buried in John’s arse and the gun pressed up against his perineum, Seb starts to pump. John groans again, wiggling in discomfort as the pressure of the lube inside him begins to build. Seb’s sudden warning squeeze to his balls stills him, but he can’t prevent himself grunting into his tape gag as he’s effectively given a lube enema in readiness for his fucking.

With the gun empty, Seb amuses himself by pumping the hose in and out of John’s arse, humiliating the bound soldier with the wet squelching sounds of his continued penetration, as backed-up lube spills out of his hole, down over his balls and thighs and along his rigid cock, and drips on to the rubber sheet.

“Oh, baby, you are so _wet_. I could fuck you for a week and you’d still be dripping for it.”

With John so deliciously slicked up, Sebastian decides that it is time to move on to the next stage of the game. The "canine" silicone dildo, complete with inflation bulb and tubing, lies on the bedside table, its glossy, silky smooth finish emulating perfectly the natural wet look and feel of a dog's penis. 

oOo

Sebastian was totally transfixed when he first saw it in the Soho sex shop; it was just so fucking kinky and dirty, and he wanted - no - he _needed_ to use it on John. The inflatable knot at the base is designed to replicate the natural expansion which occurs during the canine act of tying before and during ejaculation. The thought of John lying helpless, moaning and begging as Seb squeezes the bulb, stretching John's arsehole so wide, _knotting_ him, had Seb virtually creaming himself on the spot.

It took quite a few moments of contemplating distinctly un-erotic comedy posing pouches before Sebastian felt able to walk to to till and pay for the dildo.

oOo

Removing the oil gun hose from John's arse, Seb replaces it with a couple of his fingers, pushing them in to the knuckle but without any intention of thrusting or fucking John's hole on them. Instead he runs lazy circles deep inside John's rectum, swirling over his prostate, stretching his sensitive internal muscle walls, provoking a volley of muffled groans and squeals from John's stoppered mouth.

Moving around John, his fingers still buried deep in his arse, tormenting him with pleasure, knowing that John can get no release with his cock bound up so tightly, Sebastian leans in to growl possessively at John's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you with a dog penis dildo, baby. It has a big, inflatable knot, and I'm going to tie you with it. Do you know what that means, baby? You're going to be tied, just like when dogs mate. You won't be able to remove the cock from your arse until your alpha's knot deflates, and who knows when that'll be? 

I may want to knot you for hours, baby. You'll be so full of doggy cock, you'll be begging me to untie you, but I'm only going to do that once I'm satisfied that you've been filled up with come and properly bred.

So, baby, do you want to be filled up with dog cock?"


	6. Chapter 6

As John moans and struggles, Sebastian decides to have a little pity on him and, as gently as he can, he peels the duct tape away from John's eyes and mouth. It takes a few seconds for John to focus, and then those crystal clear, startingly blue eyes are locked on his, John straining forwards to kiss him. 

Seb takes his face in his hands and presses his mouth to John's, not caring whether he's crushing John's lips or making them bleed, wanting only to taste the other man as deeply as he can, only stopping when he has to, to draw breath.

John's voice is low, cracked, _urgent_. "Sebastian, fuck me, please. Fuck me with the dog cock, fuck me with your fist, fuck me anyway you want, but just - _fuck_ me."

Seb places his mouth over John's again, and sucks hard on his tongue, before pulling off and smiling down at his bound lover. "Oh, I shall baby; I'm going to fill you and fuck you, and I'm not going to stop until I have you _sobbing_."

oOo

Another aspect of the toy that appealed to Seb was that it can be filled with hot water, to make the experience of being fucked and knotted with it even more realistic. He fills the toy up with hot water from their army thermos flasks, reflecting on the fact that neither he nor John ever once in the field thought that someone someday would be using their thermoses to inflate a synthetic dog cock. 

Leaning over John's back and across his bound arms, ensuring that John can feel his crotch and thighs pressing hard against his buttocks, Seb lines the tip of the dildo up with his arsehole and growls into John's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now, and knot you. You're going to be tied, baby, for as long as I want. And I'm going to make you writhe, and moan, and beg, and sob, all tied up and helpless with my big knot locked in your arsehole."

John moans and flexes his buttocks as Sebastian works the dildo into him, gasping in surprise when he feels its warmth.

"Realistic, yeah, baby? Just like being fucked with the real thing."

John's moans grow louder as the toy is pushed further inside him, its girth thickening towards the bulbed base. Even with the knot uninflated, the bulb is appreciably thicker than the shaft and so Seb works it slowly and deliberately in and out of John's arse, stretching him and gradually opening him up. 

Although he's prepared to make John suffer and beg once the knot's inside him, Seb has not wish to tear him by forcing the toy in too quickly, not to mention that he wants John to savour the moment when comfortable fullness turns into the unrelenting stretch of the knot.

He angles the dildo so that it presses against John's prostate on every third thrust or so. John's reaction is electric; breathing harshly, he flexes his buttocks, trying to position himself so that the toy will hit that sweet spot on every stroke, but Seb simply withdraws the dildo until only the tip is still inside John and stops thrusting. John moans and curses, twisting in his restraints and humping the rubber bedspread in frustration.

Without warning, Sebastian thrusts the dildo in hard, as deeply as possible, at the same time bringing his hand down on John's buttock with a resounding slap.

"Stop wiggling your arse at me, you little slut. You get fucked when _I_ decide to fuck you, and you get to come when _I_ decide you can come."


	7. Chapter 7

John grunts and stills, but Seb can feel the tension radiating from him, his muscles taut and quivering with the effort of keeping himself motionless, as Seb's ordered. Now that the uninflated knot is inside him, Seb simply fucks John with the dildo, letting the bulge of the knot pop out of his stretched hole every so often with a wet squelch of the lube with which he's filled John, then pressing it back inside as John whimpers and moans for more.

Sebastian leans forward, setting his teeth deep in the nape of John's neck. "I'm going to knot you now, baby. Mate you, _breed_ you."

"Jesus, Seb, yes, oh God, please - " 

Sebastian growls around the mouthful of flesh held in his teeth, pressing John down into the submissive lordosis position, his face pressed against the latex bedcover, his back arched and hips curling upwards.

Christ, John's wet. Lube trickles in long, squelching, strings out of his arsehole as Seb continues to fuck him hard with the dildo, at last pressing down on the bulb and inflating the knot one pump. 

John groans loudly, arching his back even more and angling himself up back on to the cock, a litany of filth and cursing and pleading rolling incoherently from his tongue in his low baritone. 

Sebastian thinks that he has never been more aroused, his teeth clamped down on John's neck, his dripping cock pressing hard against the back of his muscled thigh, whilst all the time the usually calm, collected, focussed, _professional_ , John Porter writhes below him, begging him to stretch his arse out to tearing point and _fuck_ him.

He bites down hard on John's nape, the sharp, metallic tang of blood delicious on his tongue, before twisting him over so that he's on his back, arms pinned beneath him, legs bent up and spread wide. Tipping John's head back, Seb sheathes himself to the hilt into his open mouth, as John struggles below him, his throat spasming around the cock buried deep in his throat.

"Yeah, babes, you're gonna be fucked and tied and filled with come up your arse, and I'm gonna fuck and fill your throat with it too."


	8. Chapter 8

It’s a somewhat difficult 69 to pull off, but Sebastian is pretty chuffed with himself for manoeuvring them into a reasonably comfortable approximation of it, given his army background isn’t exactly the Logistics Corps.

Keeping his own prick solidly sheathed in John’s throat, pulling out a fraction every so often to allow him to take a breath, Seb salivates at the sight of John’s cock twitching as he gently breathes little sighs of cold air over it. It is rock hard and vividly hued with arousal, the engorged head drizzling precome over John’s belly.

Sebastian licks it, a long, wide, wet stripe from root to tip, tracing the contours until he reaches the frenulum, flicking at it gently with the tip of his tongue, closing his eyes and groaning aloud as John’s moans of pleasure vibrate along his own prick. Jesus Christ, Seb's so good at this, so fucking good. Seb presses his lips to the head, laving it with his tongue, lapping up the salty precome oozing steadily from the slit, relishing the taste and the pure, animal, scent of male arousal surrounding them.

John whimpers around the prick buried in his throat when Seb leaves off suckling his cock and turns his attention once again to reaming his arse. Pulling John’s hips upward until he bent almost double, Sebastian spreads his thighs as wide apart as he can, locking his upper arms behind John’s legs, holding him in place.

John struggles again as Seb inflates the knot with another press of the bulb, now only just about able to pump the dildo in and out of John’s arse, his sphincter stretched out, gleaming and pink, as the bulb works his gaping hole even further open.

Pushing the dildo in as forcefully and deep as he can, Seb pumps it to full inflation, and John cries out, the delicious sensations inside him as the dildo presses relentlessly against his prostate vying with the pain of being so totally stuffed full. He's so full; he can't take anymore, surely, and yet he's rocking himself against the dildo held firm in Sebastian's hand, half-mad with the pleasure-pain, wanting to spit himself on the huge knot inside him, wanting to split himself open, desperately wanting - wanting -

Sebastian has mercy on him, and pulls his cock out of John's throat just enough to let him beg.

"Please, please, please, please - " John's voice is rough, strained with arousal, his customary coolness lost in a mass of sweat-slicked, writhing, need.

Pulling the cockring roughly from John's prick, Sebastian grits his teeth. He's so close, so _fucking_ close, with John completely come apart below him, moaning and begging and thrusting uselessly at the air as he fucks himself even harder on Sebastian's knot.

"Sebastian!" John's cry is broken, on the edge of tears as he teeters on the edge of his own orgasm. With a flick of both wrists, Seb simultaneously fists John's cock, his thumb just stroking the head, and releases the warm water from the dildo into John's arse.

John howls as he comes, the warm water gushing over his prostate as his cock spurts his release over his belly and chest. Letting go of the dildo pump, Seb squeezes his own cock, shooting his load over John's face, dousing him with his thick, hot, semen, shouting out his own climax as he shudders through it, rubbing the tip of his cock into the mess covering John's face, forcing it into his mouth, his nostrils, his eyes, marking him, indelibly, as his.

They lie panting like that for some minutes, Seb lacking the strength to lift himself off of his lover, John too blissfully fucked out to even move. 

John's voice is a low, tired, totally satisfied rumble. "Seb, love, that was utterly amazing. I love you."

Sebastian manages to lift himself off of John, wincing slightly at the cooling semen clinging stickily to his skin. He deflates the knot, slowly, not wanting to hurt John now that the orgasmic euphoria is fading. The dildo slides easily from John's swollen arse, accompanied by a sluice of mingled water and lube. Seb runs his finger lightly over John's reddened, puffy, hole, smearing a line of the fluid up over his perineum and testicles.

John groans, too sensitive to do anything but squirm in the wetness pooling on the rubber sheet beneath his buttocks. Seb growls, biting at the inside of his thigh.

"If I was really mating you, I'd be making you hold that in, bitch."

John grabs at Sebastian, arranging him so that they're lying side by side, face to face, and kisses him, deeply.

"Next time, baby, you'll be _my_ bitch, and believe me, love, that's a promise."


End file.
